Telephones are used for real-time remote verbal communication. Recently, with the popularity of mobile communication devices such as mobile telephones or smartphones, users have been able to perform an activity such as driving or walking concurrently while having a phone conversation. Traditionally, during a telephone conversation, the user is required to hold a handset including a microphone and a speaker with the speaker adjacent to the user's ear. Some activities require the use of both hands and hence, traditional operation of a mobile device may be difficult or dangerous.
More recently, communication headsets including a microphone and an earpiece have been introduced and can be worn during activities such as driving, allowing a user to communicate over a mobile device without requiring the user to manually hold the device to the ear.